Holidays Held Hostage
by Miss Xscape Artist
Summary: Christmas AU: Lucy has always been the odd one out in her family. The black sheep, the weird one. But what happens when this desperation to please her family causes her to commit a federal offence? Things has just gotten weirder and the poor, pink haired victim could tell you that first hand himself. UNDER CONSTRUCTON!
1. The things you do when you're desperate

**Christmas waves a magic wand over this world and behold, everything is softer a more beautiful.**

The annoying, blaring sound of my alarm clock wakes me up out of my fitful sleep as I stare at the red, almost piercing numbers that read 7:25 _a.m_. I groan as motivation to move out of my shitty bed is at 0% and still currently flat lining. I can feel it. Today will _not_ be my day and I can feel it just as much as I can feel the emptiness of the spot next to me, the reminder jogging my memory of who I'm supposed to be meeting. I get up with a groan from my bed, and stretch with a crack from my bones with the springs of my bed wheezing as they expanded from my earlier weight.

Later today I'm supposed to go to my parent's cabin with my boyfriend, my older brother, and my younger sister for Christmas for a full week. All hell is going to rain down. I know it. It always sucks this time of year to the black sheep of the family which is why you'll barely see me at family events. I already have everything packed even all those ugly as fuck dresses my dad thinks looks good for a 'respectable lady'. I snorted at that one. If he really gave a damn on how 'respectable' I am then maybe I wouldn't be living in this rundown apartment. But hey, he didn't leave me with much of a choice. It was either this or the mansion, and believe me the latter is worse than it sounds.

 _I run a hand through my messed up hair as I shuffle to the bathroom, trying to plan ahead on my day. My boyfriend, whom I've only been dating for 6 months is my saving grace in this whole situation. Dad set me up with him in hopes I would be interested in son of the President of a law firm. And he, himself, just so happens to have a seat in the board as Vice President. Surprise, surprise._

 _My phone starts ringing and I moan out loud when I see the caller ID. Mom._ _Goddammit. Don't get me wrong I love my for god-sainted-mother it's just the memory of her and our last conversation-aka her my dad's sex life- has literally left a mental scar in my mind. After 15 minutes of endless nagging and non-subtle jabs from my dad to wear that hideous_ _pink dress, I was able to hang up on them and finish getting ready for work. Only to realize that I was already 5 minutes late. Fuck._

 _I rush to my refrigerator to grab my left over Chinese takeout and try to heat it up using the stove, only for it to not only not_ _turn on, but the attempt in general to blow our all the lights in my flat. Go figure, I forgot to pay my gas bill but at least I don't have to worry about turning the lights out when I leave._

 _I leave my apartment complex, with my keys in hand and start my shitty bright yellow Pontiac Aztec. I'm not even complaining now, the only thing this car is good for, is for sale. Ha! First time I laughed today! Baby steps Lucy, baby._

I walked through the back door of my job at the café, _Fairy Tail_. Don't even ask about the name. Apparently the original owner had a thing for fairies or something because she stopped growing or whatever. According to the manger at least. All I know is the pay is decent, and my co workers are nice.

And the name doesn't deter customers from coming if the bustling room of people is anything is to go by. I sigh, grab my workers apron and get to work. Not much later, Dan walked in the room. Now, Dan wasn't unattractive in any way, he just had a wandering eye. It always made me feel a bit insecure.

He catches my eye and motions me to walk over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask curiously "Can we talk privately?" Dan asks as he avoids my eyes. I look at him weirdly, "Is there something wrong, Dan?" I ask with growing suspension making an edge to my voice. Dan takes a shaky breath, "I can't go with you." "What do you mean?" I ask with a confused look on my face. Dan closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I mean I can't go with you to your parent's cabin." You've got to be fucking kidding me. "Why?" I say monotonously "Because have better things to do than to go with you to your stupid little cabin with your stupid little family." I reel back in shock like he just slapped me. He might as well of because _damn_ that _stung._ Talk about total mood change.

I swear I just felt the weight just add to my shoulders of worry. No for his mental state no- could give less of a damn about the asshole- but instead _mine._ The man had the _audacity_ to look at me in sympathy and try to say something comforting, "I mean you've had to seen this coming. Me and you didn't even have sex yet." Yeah, comforting. I hope you fuck a cactus Dan. "You know what, Dan? I don't give a _single_ fuck with all the utter bullshit that is coming out of your mouth. Get the hell out of here and away from me. You weren't even worth a single moment of my time asshole. See you in hell." With that I flicked him off with my middle finger and practically kicked his ass out the door. I turned around and I saw the whole café staring at me. Oh, fuck was I _screaming_? Fuck my life.

My friend Levy slowly walked up to me like was going to attack. That's right be afraid. Be very afraid "You okay there Lucy? You're kind of frothing at the mouth there." I stare blankly at her. "Yeah." "Can I get you a water or something?" "Nah." Levy breaks into a cold sweat. Now she sees it. The serial killer behavior starting to form out of desperation.

Suddenly a man walks in. Pink hair, olive green eyes, tan skin, nice build, approximately 5'10 and wearing a simple white shirt and brown leather jacket. Oh and a _fine_ ass. Fucking perfect. I have a plan forming in my head and I'm not sure my mother would approve. Or the law.

He looks around the room in confusion and notices everybody's attention is on me and we make eye contact. He literally takes my _breath away_ and made me wish that I was so stunning in return. I faintly see a hand running back and forth in front of my eyes in a daze until I was brought back to reality. I look at Levy's disapproving face, "Seriously Lucy? You _just_ broke up with your last boyfriend and you're already checking out another guy?" I shrug. "You gotta admit, he's hot." "Fucking sizzling, but that still doesn't mean it's a good idea." "Levy _please,_ hot men make _everything_ a good idea." She looks at me exasperated, "Isn't that how you got into this situation in the first place!?" Levy all but mentions, but her words were for nay. I was too far gone.

I walk over to his table to take his order all in the while, hearing the ending tid bits of his conversation on his phone.

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _"_ Of course I am you stupid stripper!"

 _"Watch it you little flame retard. Good luck."_

"Thanks, bye."

Strippers? What kind of relationship does this man have with strippers? The sound of someone clearing their thought makes me snap back. The hansom man is looking at me strangely and I flush a bit and plaster on a fake smile. "Can I take your order?" He grins at me and says, "No I'm just waiting for my fiancée."

Seven simple words. Seven simple words that painfully reminds me of my hopeless situation. Why the hell are the good ones taken?

 _No I'm waiting for my fiancée._

 _No I'm waiting for my_ ** _fiancée?_**

Seems like those words are branded into my memory as well, and won't be coming out anytime soon. I repeat in a sickly sweet voice, "Your _fiancée?_ " He nods his head, "Her name is Lisanna Strauss. She has short white hair and blue eyes. She said we would meet here at 11:30. Can you tell me when you see her?"

I could care less about the description he gave me though as a devious plan was forming in my head, "You know, I think I saw someone fitting that description outside. Follow me." I led him outside, silently grabbing the frying pan on the sill of the kitchen.

"So," I heard him say "Where is she?"

Unfortunately he never got a chance a to turn around because I already hit him on the head with the frying pan.

The things you do when you're desperate .

 **I re-read my first chapter and it was extremely short and crappy it's still kind of crappy, but it's better than before. Yeah so for taking so long on my fourth chapter I gave you guys a treat by fixing up the first chapter. I'll make the second chapter longer maybe later in the week and post chapter five but only if I get a couple of reviews.;)**

 **Before anyone asks Lisanna will** _ **never**_ **be the evil bitchy character. Sorry for people who wanted that, but I love Lisanna and she's just as sweet as Lucy or Levy. She doesn't deserve to be dissed.**

 **So anyone who read the third chapter already I was just being over dramatic. No worries Lisanna lovers this is a safe haven ;)**

 **Remember, More Reviews = Faster Updates**

 **~ Till next chapter**

 _ **NeonTiger101**_

 **Guys what has it been a year? I can't believe I've let it wait this long and on my first day back I… edit a old chapter. No not publish new chapter, edit. And honestly it needed it. I think I could have done a better job, but I wish I didn't cut too close to Christmas to start. I've had a whole year to improve my writing so lets see where's this gets us.**

 **From the new and improved NeonTiger101,**

 ** _~Mrs. Sarcasm_**


	2. You've Gotta Be Fuckn' Kidding Me Right?

Yeah, This was a really, really bad idea.

This fact did occur to me before I contemplated a federal offense, but the realization hadn't hit me as hard until now. I stare at the unconscious man on the icy concrete with a look of remorse and horror. So this is what the world has come to? When you knock innocent men unconscious just so that you can please your parents? Damn.

This plan wasn't really thought through either. This man is fit. And as much as I would like to ogle that fact it poses a major problem in this plan of mind. He could easily over power me when he regains consciousness, meaning I have to find a way to keep higher ground. Hm? How do I do that you say? I've got to find a weapon. Unfortunately, I don't think the frying pan is going to work again.

I roll my shoulders, hearing the bones crack, a try to get the man off the ground before anyone spots us. The man doesn't move an inch. _Not a single fucking inch._ Here I am, a grown woman, 21 years old, and I can't get this man to budge.

Things just got a hell lot harder.

* * *

Ok, this is strange.

So, the last thing I remember is waiting at some café for my fiancée- shit, she wasn't my fiancée _yet_ \- I mean girlfriend to show up, _so I could propose_ , and some blond waitress then wham! I'm here! And to top off what is looking like a very shitty day, my head hurts like a bitch. I wish I could blame these symptoms on alcohol, but as I said before I was at café planning to propose so the likely hood of it being a hang over is doubtful.

I try to open my eyes only to see complete darkness. I blink again, and again until I conclude that its not my eyes at fault here. Am I _blindfolded_? I jolted fully awake at the realization and my movement alerted the person from what I could hear, right next to me. "Hey there," The voice I recognized as a woman's said. "I need you to do me a really big favor and _don't panic._ "

You've got to be fuckin kidding me right?

I turn and look at her with almost a sarcastic look on my face. Don't panic? What kind of kidnapper says that? "You're not very good at this are you?" I question. I can hear the light hearted, joking tone in her voice this time, "Ah, so you can speak! I was afraid I caused you brain damage or something with how long you've been asleep." What the hell. She was _concerned?_ Who is this woman!?

"Listen lady, I don't know what you want but I was kind of busy earlier. It would be _fantastic_ if you would kindly take me back and I'll consider not pressing charges." Suddenly, the blindfold is ripped off and bright light invades my vision. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when I can finally see clearly, I turn to the woman in hopes of identifying her face. What I see makes my eyes widen in shock.

"YOU!"

The blond haired waitress from the café is sitting in the drivers seat of a car. My eyes widen. I have been kidnapped by the blond waitress from the café. What the actual fuck. I was kidnapped by a _waitress_. Wow, way to go. "Hey, I'm sorry but plans have changed. What you're going to do is pretend to be my boyfriend for the rest of the week and try to impress my parents. Then, we can talk about letting you go." I'm so shocked at this, that I can only say one word:

"YOU!"

The woman rolls her eyes, "Yes, me. Now the tank is running on empty, so we'll have to stop a gas station to refill. Be a good boy and try not to call for help." I try to move my hands, only to realized that they were restrained. What? When did she? How did she? Never mind. I pull at what I think is a women's stalking, only for the action to have to effect. What is this stuff made out of? I can't budge.

I smirk making a realization of my own. "You are aware that I'm a man right? And tie me up as many times as you like, sooner or later I _will_ over power you." The woman reaches for a revolver in the cup holder. Seriously, how am I not noticing these things? My smirk drops. Back to square one. At least it was worth a try.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This thing will be over and done with before you know it." She says.

Me? I just grumble and pout, trying not to think of this darkening situation.

* * *

I exit the gas station with a shiver. Not for the weather, but for the creepy old man that runs the place. He saw the man that was tied up in the car, and made some promiscuous comments about having a _wild camping trip in the woods._ His hand motions weren't helping either. But he _did_ help me find an item that could make the trip a bit more easier for my partner.

I hum as I finish filling up the tank and climb into the car. I turn and show him the items the glint in the sunlight. Handcuffs. Not just handcuffs, pink feathery handcuffs that are meant for the _utmost_ comfort. I think he's quite happy with the change too. That's if you call happy if someone is shooting lasers at you via eyeballs. So yeah, happy.

The silence is stifling though so I attempt conversation while I drive. "So, what's you're name?" Silence. Ok. "Come on, I don't bite." The man snorts, "No, but you do kidnap." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye "Fine," I said "I'll go first. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm twenty-one years old, I live by myself in a apartment, I want to be a writer but I'm stuck working a minimum wage job that I'm pretty sure I'm fired from that place.

He opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but ends up closing it. I sigh. So he wants to play it that way. Well fine, "Okay, Mr. Emo I can play a guessing game. So, you're about twenty-one, twenty-two, you're parents were well off, you seem to be a leader of branch of local government, like chief of police or the head of the fire department. Actually, veto the chief of police. If you were a cop, you would have seen me coming." He scowled at that one. "And you bench press 260. How'd I do?" It was silent for a moment.

"285."

"What?"

"I bench press 285." I smile. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm the head of the fire department, and I'm currently in a _relationship._ " Damn. He wanted to make that sting, didn't he? "Fine, I deserved that." He looked at me, "Oh, you deserve _much_ more than that." Ok, now he's kind of scary.

"Well, Natsu we've got a long week ahead of us so you better sharpen those acting skills. Deal?"

"No."

"Well, you really don't have a choice so I'm taking that as a yes."

* * *

 ** _I have been revived! After a year of being off the grid, Mrs. Sarcasm returns with only motivation and integrity. With all the odds stacked against her- time, time and laziness- can she pull through?_**

 ** _Huh, huh? Sounds cool right?_**

 ** _Yes, that was sarcasm._**

 ** _~Mrs. Sarcasm_**


	3. Meeting the parents

Okay, Lucy isn't _that_ bad, she's actually quite….nice? But that's beyond the point. The point is…. _she kidnapped me._ SHE FREAKN' KIDNAPPED ME! So, I don't care how nice she is or how cute she is or…. _wait cute?_ Great, now I think she's cute her little charms are messing up my brain, and it's not like it's not messed up already from all those fights with Stripper, but I have a fiancée and she'll totally beat me and this Lucy chick up.

Hold on, _why am I caring about her safety again?_ HER DAMN CHARMS! I just want to scream and cry at the same time. Although, her story about her ex-boyfriend has been bothering me. And it's not like I care about her feelings it's just…. She didn't look like she cared about very much. I'm no genius, but if you don't care about your ex-boyfriend bailing on you then why go through all this trouble trying to kidnap a guy? Maybe I should ask her.

"Hey, Lucy?" She glanced at me, "Yeah, Natsu?" "When you were telling me about the story with your ex-boyfriend how come it looked like you didn't care?" She sighed "It's because I don't. I never really cared for him in that way. I only really needed a boyfriend to impress my parents." "Wait, why do you care so much about how your parents think?"

"In my family I was the black sheep. My family was always so ambitious and always met their goals in life, while I never met my goal in life. It's because I'm too much of a coward. I'm always so afraid to take the next step in life, afraid of what will happen." I looked at her, "You know you'll never get anywhere in life if you think like that a wise man told me once ' _Do fairies have tails? It's a never ending adventure.'_ "

She looks at me strangely, "Do fairies have tails? How does that even relate to how I'm a coward at life?" "I have no idea. But don't you think life is too short to worry about the little things?" "Man, you could give emotional quotes all day; it won't make me less of a coward. Anyway don't you think I know that? I have a book I've wanted to publish, but it I can't do it. I can't work up the nerve to."

I frown then my face cracks out into a grin, "Hey, Lucy when you do work up the nerve to publish that book can you give one to me and sign it?" She laughs "Sure Natsu, I promise." "I don't think you're a coward Luce."

"Really?" she asks. "Yeah, because a true coward would have never worked up the nerve to kidnap somebody."

"Whatever. I've been meaning to ask what your occupation is?" she questions. I reply proudly, "I'm a fireman."

"You're a fireman, yet you let a café waitress kidnap you?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, do you have any friends?"

"Of course I have friends. My best friends are stripper, and a scary lady."

She looked at me skeptically, "Your best friends are a stripper, and a scary lady?" "No! Yes! Maybe? Stripper is only a nickname his real name is Gray Fullbuster and scary lady name is Erza Scarlet."

"You know Erza?" she exclaims "Umm, yeah?" "Erza is my co-worker! You're right; she is scary!" "I know! Gray is a police officer and always comes over to fight, of course I always win, but she always hits us when we start a fight and it really hurts!" "I remember when I gave a costumer a wrong order and she almost had my neck for it."

"That was your fault."

"Screw you."

* * *

Damn it! I think I'm falling for Natsu. This is bad. I can't fall for him he has a fiancée! It's his fault really trying to cheer me up about my messed up life and him teasing me… God! Why couldn't I be his fiancée? He's better than all the ex-boyfriends I had combined!

I glance over at him. Sometime during the conversation he fell asleep and looks even cuter than he already is. I am envious of this Lisanna chick because this guy is amazing. He's funny, stupid, cute and even more stupid. I was really shocked when he asked if he could have a copy my book if I get it published and he made me admit this about myself that I didn't even know. Before I never thought of myself as a coward, but when I talked to him I realized that I was a coward. All I've ever done is run away from my problems. Never taking life head on, but when he said I wasn't a coward, even though his reason was because I kidnapped him, I couldn't feel happier.

I finally felt like someone understood me, I didn't feel like the black sheep anymore. I felt like I belong somewhere. Like I belong with him. The moment was short live though because I remembered that I don't have is heart, he doesn't love me and someone else has his heart. Knowing that hurts more than knowing I'm a coward.

The worst part is after this I don't know if I can let him go. Will I stalk him or something? Watch him have his wedding and cry my eyes out? This is frustrating. I'm nearing a big silver gate with an _H_ in the middle. To the right of it is a speaker that has a couple of buttons. I press the red button and a voice comes on. _"_ _Hello, welcome to the Heartifilia cabin. State your business"._ "Hello Virgo, long time to see." _"_ _Princess! Is it time for a punishment?"_ "No! Just open the door." _"_ _Welcome back princess."_

With that the big silver gates open and I start driving up the driveway to the cabin.

* * *

"Natsu…wake up we're here." I groan as I open my eyes, "What?" "I said we're here idiot." I yawn and get out of the car to get a better look at the place I'm staying at. I practically feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets as I look at the 'cabin'. I turn sharply and stare at Lucy. Somehow she gets the feeling that she's being stared at and looks at me. "What?"

"You said we be staying at a cabin, NOT A FREAKIN' MANSION!" "I didn't want you freaking out okay? Now can you be quite? You'll make them think the dog is being murdered."

We walk up the steps to the 'cabin' and Lucy knocks on the door. The door almost opens immediately and we stare at a man who looks like he's in his late 40's with blond hair and a serious face.

"Hello Dad." Lucy greets. Huh, so this is her old man eh? "Lucy it's good to see you're in good health. Who is this?" "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I'm Lucy's boyfriend."

Suddenly his face breaks into a grin, "Finally! Layla, come here Lucy has a boyfriend!" Beside me Lucy groans and I chuckle and lean close to her ear to whisper, "They seem really elated that you _finally_ have a boyfriend." Lucy glares at me and whispers back, "Shut up."

Then, a woman that looks exactly like Lucy appears. "Jude you weren't lying she does finally have a boyfriend!" "My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"How rude of me! My name is Layla Heartifilia and this is my husband Jude Heartifilia." "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Heartifilia."

"Please call us mother and father. Lucy why is your face all red? You must be cold, dear. Come in both of you." She exclaims as she pulls us both in "Yeah why is your face red, _honey_?" I ask with a smirk. "Please shut up, _sweetheart_." She retorts

"How was your trip Lucy?" _Father_ questions. "It was fine except this idiot slept the whole trip." "Why didn't he drive?" "It was because I was hand-""He has motion sickness."

 _"_ _Motion sickness?"_ He repeats. "Yeah and It's pretty severe and since I'm not cruel I drove the whole way. That and I'm scared that if he drives we'll crash and I don't want to die so…"

"We understand you must be tired then how about you take Natsu and your luggage to your room." Mother offers

"Okay, wait where will Natsu be sleeping?" Lucy asks. "With you of course! You are a couple, right?" Mother says with her eyebrow raised.

"We are its just Natsu was being an idiot and he forgot to bring his luggage, so I was worried about that." Lucy replies with a nervous laugh. "What does that have to do with where Natsu is sleeping?" "Mom, you ask a lot of questions. I'm really tired so please don't interrogate me."

"It was just a question." Mother pouts. "You and Lucy are a lot alike, Mother." She turns to me and laughs, "Of course we are! We're mother and daughter."

"Mom, leave Natsu alone he's probably tired too." Lucy moans. "Fine you two take a nap okay, but be back down by dinner."

* * *

"Your room is huge!" I say as I jump on her queen sized bed. "I'll let you sleep on the bed, but touch me in any way I don't like and you're sleeping on the floor for the whole trip."

I scoff, "Aren't _I_ the one that has to be weary of _you_ , weirdo? And why did you tell your dad that I have motion sickness? He is going to think I'm stupid!" She lays down on the right side of the bed and looks at me. "You are stupid." "And you're rich." "That is totally irrelevant from what I was talking about." "Yeah, but still, you're rich."

"Whatever."

"You know I thought the hardest part of all this was getting your parents to trust me, it turns out that it was really easy."

"It's not my parents you have to worry about."

"Huh? Who is it?"

"My brother."

* * *

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time sorry. I'd like to thank sora93232 for your review I hope this chapter is more to your liking ;) Thanks for the advice!**

 **~Till next chapter**


	4. Sting

Lucy. My little sister. All I want is her happiness and from what I heard from her is that she has a boyfriend that is a dick, so when I heard from Mom when she called me while driving that this year she brought home her boyfriend, I was shocked. And pissed.

"-ing! Sting!" I was brought out of my thoughts by my pregnant wife, Yukino.

"What is it?" "I've been calling you for the last five minutes. You seem a bit out of it, are you okay?" I smile. Yukino has always worried for me, even though she's the one that is pregnant.

"Yeah, but you should stop worrying its bad for the baby. Relax, okay?" She nods and hums in response then looks to me, "Seriously though, _what_ are you worrying about?"

"You can tell huh?"

"Of course."

I sigh, "I worried about Lucy. I'm afraid she brought home a boyfriend this year." She looks at me confused, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"NO! She's my _little_ sister damn it! She's supposed to stay little and innocent!" Yukino looks at me with pity. "Sting, you can't stop her from growing up." I grip the steering wheel tighter, "Like hell I can't! Plus, she said that this guy is a dick so when I get there I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Sting; before this baby is born I'm going to put you in anger management classes."

"…What?"

* * *

"Natsu…Wake the hell up!" Lucy yells at me. I roll off the bed with a loud _thunk._ "What the fuck, Lucy!?" Immediately she shushes me, "Keep your voice down, Natsu. My brother is here!"

I look at her expecting more of an answer, "And?" She rolls her eyes. "He has a temper." "I have a temper, Lucy. They don't call me Salamander for nothing." She stares blankly at me, "What does your stupid nickname have to do with your temper? I never caught a salamander before, but I'm sure they don't have tempers, pinky."

"This is the last time I'm saying it. My hair is not pink, _it's salmon._ " I retort. She scoffs, "Last time checked salmon was another shade of pink." Then, she turns and opens the door and calls over her shoulder, "I'll see you down in five."

* * *

I stare at the man in front of me. He has pink hair, sun kissed skin and intense dark green eyes. I see him study me as well, but I could care less at the moment because I'm still stuck on the fact this man has pink hair.

He has a build that implies he works out, but as I said before I could care less.

 _"_ _What the hell, Lucy!?"_ I scream, _"Why the bloody hell does this man have pink hair?!"_

" _Sting!_ That's rude. Show a little bit more respect than that." Yukino said as she gapes and hits my shoulder in rage.

He growls at me, _"Well excuse me_ you little judgmental prick! I didn't come here to hear your stupid ass advice; I came here for my girlfriend, and for the last damn time it's _salmon!"_

"Salmon? Like the fish? That's even worse than calling it pink." I retort. That is when Lucy decides it's time to cut into our argument and end it, "Shut up already! You guys are stupid, this whole argument is stupid! Sting, you haven't even really met him yet, so at least give him the chance."

I feel my eyes soften. Geez, I hate when she does that. Only Yukino and her can do that to me.

"Fine." I say with a huff then I turn to Yukino and kiss her forehead. "How about you with Lucy and I talk to Natsu-san?"

She nods as she rubs her swollen stomach and walks over to Lucy. They both walk out of the room and Natsu and I are left in a tense silence.

I pinch the bridge frustration then look at him. He's looking at me in annoyance and pure boredom. _Don't worry, the feelings are contrary._

Then, I think of the most brilliant idea and a devilish smirk is adorning my face, "Hey, Natsu-san you want to do something _fun?_ " He notices the smirk on my face and almost immediately has one on his face too.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

I have a feeling, and I damn well know it's not a good one. It's been at least three hours since I left Sting and Natsu in a room together. _Alone._

I don't know what their planning, they have to be planning because it's _also quite._ Now if before I didn't think something was wrong, I sure do now.

In the 24 hours I've known Natsu he's never been quite, with the exception of him sleeping of course. Sting has never been quite either. He has his moments, but it's more like his best friend, Rouge, character traits then his.

Plus, when I left them they looked like they wanted to kill each other, silently. Even, Yukino, who told me she's six months pregnant, looked a little bit worried.

Personally, I love Yukino as a sister in-law. We share the same interest the zodiac, star gazing, clothes. She's like a sister I never had.

I may be vain, but I'm not vain enough to think I'm prettier than Yukino. With her short silver silk like hair, milk chocolate eyes and compassion that could make the coldest of hearts melt, she's none other to be described as beautiful. I try to tell her that, but she always denies it. Which brings us to our current conversation.

"Yukino, why can't you except one complement from me?" I pout. She smiles and shakes her head at me, "Lucy, you're far more beautiful than me. I mean look," she gestures to her body, " I'm kind of fat and I stuff my face all the time."

"So what!? That just means you're going to be beautiful mother as well. I wasn't only talking about your appearance either. You have a wonderful heart Yukino, you're going to be a great mother." I exclaim.

To that, she burst out crying, "You're so sweet Lucy-san. Sorry for crying. Hormones." She giggles as she wipes her tears away.

Even with that whole drama scene I just created, I still have that feeling of absolute dread that keeps poking at the back of my head. I am 99.9% sure that it is Sting and Natsu.

* * *

"Jude I am absolutely ecstatic for this years Christmas!" I squeal with excitement. My husband rolls his eyes at me, "You're always ecstatic for Christmas, Layla."

I shake my head at him, "No, I meant _especially_ this year, Jude. Our daughter has finally brought home someone for us to meet!" He hums in understanding, "I get it, Layla. The lad is nice but don't think I'll be giving my blessing anytime soon."

"Sometimes, I think you're the reason our daughter doesn't bring anyone home. You probably threaten her when I'm not paying attention." I say in a dull voice. He chuckles then looks at me, "That's some accusation Layla. If anyone would threaten her about that it most likely would be her brother."

"I guess you're right on that one, Jude."

* * *

 _It's been a long time since I've seen Sting-nii and Lucy-nee._ A beautiful blond haired girl with blue eyes thought as she was driving down the icy road.

 _I've got involved with a lot of bad people. I wonder if they'll hate me after I tell them._ The girl felt her heart pang with grief and tears rim her eyes. _I have to live up to my parents and siblings expectations so they'll be proud of me._

 _I don't deserve their love though._ Depression along with all the other negative emotions filled the girl's heart.

 _I hope they forgive me for what I've done…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm alive! Sorry for my crappy update rates. About this chapter It's not the length I would have liked but that's the length I can afford right now with all my time.**

 **I hope you notice I didn't make Sting a** ** _total_** **asshole, but you get it. The ending is pretty crappy too so is the Yukino and Lucy friendship but I was running out of ideas. I have somewhat of an idea of what I want to write for the next chapter, but not entirely so if someone could contribute an idea or two that would be great.**

 **The scene of what Natsu and Sting did will be in the** ** _next_** **chapter if anyone was confused. Also can anyone guess who's thinking in the end of this chapter? ;)**

 **Before I end this really long A/N I just wanted to say More Reviews = Faster Updates ;)**

 **Till next chapter~**

 _ **NeonTiger101**_


End file.
